pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphire (Adventures)
Sapphire Birch is the one of the main characters in Pokémon Adventures, she is also a Pokedex Holder. She was born in Littleroot Town . Her birth date is September 20, her blood type is O. Her skills are climbing trees and scaling hills, her relative is Professor Birch. Sapphire has also beaten all of the Hoenn gyms. Personality Sapphire loves to battle and acts like a tomboy; as in manga she is seen swinging on vines through trees. However, she's not always that tomboyish and does have a feminine side to her, as she explains in volume 19. She has a crush on Ruby, yet even after she confesses, she is irritated by the fact that Ruby is constantly avoiding that matter even at the Emerald Chapter, Ruby still avoids the matter. Appearance Childhood Her appearance as a child is totally different from what she is currently now. She used to wear big dresses covered in ribbons and bows, unlike her tomboy attire when she grows older. Ruby and Sapphire Chapter Her appearance is the same with May as she also wore the same outfit, but her canine teeth are notably sharp, as whenever she is seen opening her mouth, the canines are the only two teeth seen. Her clothes change when Ruby sewed her another cloth, mainly it was orange with green this time. Emerald Chapter Her clothes is different from the Ruby and Sapphire Chapter, as her clothes was now officially blue unlike last time were she wore a different color, firstly red and black and the second one was green and orange in the Ruby and Sapphire Chapter. Plot Ruby and Sapphire Chapter This is where Sapphire debuted and to which she first met Ruby. She first had a rocky start with him and always getting irritated seeing him, she also challenged Ruby to complete both of their goals in a time limit of 80 days. Both of them met more and more when they traveled through Hoenn and also facing either Team Aqua or Magma, but as time passed by she started liking him. She stated her confession to Ruby that she likes him. It was later revealed that Ruby was her childhood friend. In the end they were able to stop the menace in Hoenn, at the same time, both of them traveled together. Emerald Chapter Ruby and Sapphire reappear again to help Emerald with capturing Jirachi and also they joined the tournament with Emerald. Though it was shown that Ruby pretended again that he didn't remember anything about his confession to Sapphire, to which made Sapphire angry. During Emerald's match against Dome Ace Tucker, both Ruby and Sapphire were afraid to see a Salamence but because of that Sapphire then knew that Ruby must have remembered but Ruby still kept denying it. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why won't they hold a match and each and every Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. Pokémon Gallery Ruby and Sapphire Chapter Sapphire(Manga).png|Sapphire's outfit in the Ruby & Sapphire Chapter Confession ruby and sapphire.jpg|Sapphire's confession to Ruby 004.jpg|Ruby and Sapphire pics 019.jpg|Ruby, Sapphire, and Popo 4842133_m.jpg|Sapphire (Emerald) Emerald Chapter Sapphire123.png|Sapphire's outfit in the Emerald Chapter. Ruby and sapphire 1.PNG|Both of them surprised to see Archie again. Ruby and sapphire 2.PNG|Ruby and Sapphire in the Emerald Chapter. Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main Characters